FanFiction of MacBeth
by Xiorious Deathwhisperer
Summary: This is they story behind what the Witches are doing while the MacBeth play is going on.


"Where have you landed us this time you little rat?" The First Witch looks into her second sister's eyes with anger. "I don't know? Ask the brat who teleported us here." The Second Witch points to their little sister. The Third Witch looks into her elder sister's eyes and yells, "I didn't have anything to do with this!" "Blasphemy!" Exclaims The First Witch, "Lets head onwards to find where we have landed."

The witches trudge through unknown grounds. "You there!" A commanding voice stops them in their tracks. The three witches look to their left to spot a royal guard coming around from a bush. "Hurry we must hide." The First Witch runs with her sisters alongside her. They quickly cloak themselves with a simple spell and watch as the guard walks towards them. As he turns to his partner The First Witch catches a glimpse of the badge on his arm. "They probably are headed south. We should probably keep heading in that direction." The guard tells his partner and they both trudge off to where they think the witches went. "C'mon sisters. We are finally home it seems." The First Witch looks back at her sisters with excitement in her eyes. "It seems we have landed in Scotland, our homeland." "Sisters!" All sisters run off into the deep dark forest.

On their way home they come across two men. "Who shall you be?" Asks the first man. "We are just simple travelers." Says the First Witch as she inches forward. The second man puts a hand in front of her and shakes his head. "What are your names first? It's disrespectful to ask a lady their names without presenting themselves first." The men bow and present their names as Macbeth and Banquo. "Well greeting to you Macbeth and Banquo we are the Sanderson sisters. I am Winifred Sanderson and these are my sisters," she points to her sisters "Mary Sanderson and Sarah Sanderson." Macbeth and Banquo bow again to the ladies. "So what are you doing in these parts of the kingdom may I ask?" "We are just simple travelers," Winfred's mind races trying to come up with a better excuse, "looking for people to tell their future." "Their future!" Mary and Sarah both say at the same time putting an enthusiastic tone into it. "If that's just so then go ahead and tell us our futures." Macbeth looks at the three of them with a smile on his face. The two younger sisters surround the two men and chant a spell. Winifred raises her hands and tells of a prophecy where Macbeth becomes Thane of Cawdor and King of Scotland, and that Banquo will be the Father of Kings. Both men close their eyes pretending how that would be. When they open their eyes they find the sister have disappeared into thin air. They look around each other looking for them and not finding anyone.

The three sisters appear at their hut made from the stump of a large tree. An old creaky wooden door stands in front of them with small windows scattered around it. They open the door revealing a large open room with wall lanterns barely giving off a glow. The room has cobblestone and obsidian floors. Wooden shelves contain potion bottles, filled and empty, covered in cobwebs and spiders. In the middle of the room a large black cauldron stands empty with nothing in it except a few cobwebs. A smaller cauldron on a table with three Voodoo Dolls and un-lit candles around it. "We are finally home sisters." Winifred walks into the hut kicking over dust bunnies and broken pieces of wood. "All this beautiful place needs is a little tidying up." She walks over to a cabinet and pulls out some brooms and hand dusters. She hands each of the sisters a broom and a hand duster. They get to work with cleaning the hut until Mary and Sarah started arguing over who was going to clean the large cauldron first. "I will clean it first!" Demands Mary. Sarah slaps her and yells, "No I will clean it first I want Winifred to notice that I have done a lot of work and I am more responsible!" Winifred walked in and grabbed them both by the ears and yelled into them, "If neither of you stop blabbering, none of you will be eating tonight!" She let them go and they both get to work on cleaning the cauldron together.

After a day's work they finally were able clean up the hut where they found every possible piece of dust and cobweb. "Now we must go on an ingredient hunt. We need the "Fillet of a fenny snake, eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog, adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg and howlet's wing. scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witches' mummy, maw and gulf of the ravin'd salt-sea shark, root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark, liver of blaspheming Jew, gall of goat, and slips of yew silver'd in the moon's eclipse, Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips, Finger of birth-strangled babe." All three sisters split up in different directions of the hut each returning with a numerous selection of ingredients.

After a couple of days of cleaning, gathering ingredients, and fighting. Macbeth returns. Filled with greed he asks for another prophecy about his future. They use the Voodoo Dolls and a dark substance they use to paint crosses and symbols onto his body. They made him drink blood to see their master and for his to hear of his prophecy. After the ceremony was told Macbeth appeared back in his chambers with rum in his hands and his cloths by his side.

After the fall of King Macbeth people gather around the sister's hut yelling "Witch! Witch! Witch!" They were hung for their use of black magic and sorcery. Winifred tells of her last prophecy before they die, "On a hollows eve when the moon is round! A virgin will summon us from under the ground!" All the sisters laugh evily "We shall be back and the lives of all the children shall be mine!" The executioner pushes the barrels from beneath their feet and their necks snap.


End file.
